1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector and more specifically, to a miniature memory card/SIM card dual-function connector, which is practical for use in a computer or cellular phone to receive a memory card and a SIM card, thereby providing memory and user identity identification functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern cyber era, cellular phone has become the requisite personal communication apparatus to most people. From early “black KingKon (blank giant)” to the modern miniature models, a variety of cellular phones have been developed. In addition to the function of communication, a modern cellular provides added functions, such as cam camera, e-mail, music/picture download, and etc. For storing more data, much memory space is required. However, a cellular phone has a limited memory space. Further, a computer has a big memory space, however it does not provide a subscriber identity identification function to protect the security of storage data. Without the function of subscriber identity identification, other people can easily access to the computer of a company to steal the customer file, business data, and other secret information of the company.
Regular card connectors include single card connectors and multi-card connectors. A single card connector is specifically designed to fit one particular model of memory card. A multi-card connector has multiple insertion slots for receiving different memory cards. However, conventional multi-card connectors are simply designed to receive different memory cards. They do not provide any added functions (for example, subscriber identity identification function).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.